


换位思考

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 那个养鸡的说所有SS照镜子时都应该看见海德里希的脸，如今这个诅咒不幸成真，现在他想退出SS还来得及吗？或者这只是一个太过真实的噩梦？又或者舒伦堡只是传染上了这个时代流行的集体癔症，只要他回到办公室看看各地送来的各种坏消息就能提神醒脑破除一切幻觉。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 4





	换位思考

1  
清晨时分，舒伦堡睁开眼看见的不是伊莱娜而是莉娜，需要极大的忍耐力才能不叫出声。他揉了揉眼睛再三确认，开始思考是时候去弄一张新的假护照了，他不会坐以待毙等海德里希捏着他下巴把毒药灌进嘴里。他又仔细回想了一下昨晚发生的事，他们只是正常地吃了一顿家常便饭，他说自己头疼急需看点报告转移注意力，海德里希一脸不高兴，嘟嘟囔囔了几句放他回办公室了，十一点钟提前到家，例行看了一眼摇篮里的儿子就睡觉去了。

可他现在为什么在莉娜的床上！为什么！为什么“为什么”只有5个字母！这根本不足以表达他难得波澜起伏的情绪。最好的解决方式是趁莉娜没醒感觉穿衣服走人，现在已经不是讲究负责的时候了，换句话说，他认为海德里希必须为他不小心出现在莉娜的床上这种事故负责——如果我从未认识这头野兽该多好。他开始到处找衬衫找裤子找袜子找任何能全面覆盖皮肤的纺织品——

我的吊袜带哪儿去了！为什么是制服不是西装！谁恶作剧把领章换成了三片橡树叶！昨晚准备的那套米色花呢格子哪儿去了！为什么抽屉里的领带都一模一样的难看！

“亲爱的？”

“呃呃你是在叫我？”舒伦堡没有转过身，也不敢从柜子前站起来，否则身高肯定露馅。

“你今天真奇怪，这里还有别人吗？”

“比如海德里希？”

“可别这样，两个海德里希，我可受不了。”莉娜在床上咯咯直笑 往他这里挪了挪。

“要不——再来一个舒伦堡？”这只是一种试探策略。

“这由你决定。”她笑得停不下来，舒伦堡从来不知道她可以笑得这么——可以说是——好吧他不能说那个词否则会脸红的。不过这关他什么事！

他不知不觉中站直了，衬衫卡在身上，匆忙中漏了几个扣子，这时他突然发现为什么房间变得这么小？这绝不是他印象中的野兽巢穴，应该更大一点，天花板吊得再高一点，现在他几乎伸手就可以换掉吊灯灯泡。低头时他从空荡荡的领口看见颇有肉感的胸膛和腰腹，虽然还没胖到遮住脚背的地步，但已经需要节制饮食了。上帝啊我那根根分明的肋骨呢！人怎么可能一夜之间长胖了这么多！他从衬衫上捻起一根金灿灿的头发，像暴发户似的，这绝对不是他的头发，在他所有可能会沾上发丝的好友中，只有海德里希有这种毛发。

舒伦堡赤脚冲到浴室的镜子前一阵眩晕。“果然是你捣鬼对不对？虽然我不知道你是怎么把影像投射到镜子里，但你的恶作剧应该结束了，今天是工作日，我要上班去了。”他狠狠盯着镜子里的海德里希，他倒是很想如传言中那样对着镜子开枪。

“亲爱的你在自言自语什么啊！显然你工作太紧张了，过来再睡一会儿。”莉娜在外面嚷嚷。

那个养鸡的说所有SS照镜子时都应该看见海德里希的脸，如今这个诅咒不幸成真，现在他想退出SS还来得及吗？或者这只是一个太过真实的噩梦？又或者舒伦堡只是传染上了这个时代流行的集体癔症，只要他回到办公室看看各地送来的各种坏消息就能提神醒脑破除一切幻觉。

莉娜听到“砰”的一声，他身高一米八五的丈夫晕倒在浴室里，到底有没有摔坏脑子还是个未知数。

2  
海德里希已经习惯了每天早晨醒来看见陌生的女人面孔，但舒伦堡的妻子对他来说还是很新鲜的，虽然她可能和所有那些女人那样只出现一次，最多两次。他记不清自己怎么会在伊莱娜的床上，没关系他也记不清他怎么会在其他女人床上。如果是别的什么女人，她们很容易打发，她们的丈夫甚至比她们更容易打发，但舒伦堡是海德里希永远的例外。显然舒伦堡爱这个女人，虽然没爱到发疯的程度，但他这样的实用主义者甘愿为他们的婚姻冒风险就很能说明问题了。舒伦堡彬彬有礼并不意味着他不会生气，更何况他的彬彬有礼柔声细语是给海德里希以外的人享用的，海德里希只配得到没完没了的例行公事，偶尔来点刺激的冷言酸语，气得他想剁了狐狸尾巴徒手剥皮抽筋，饮血啖肉吸骨髓，来一顿全狐宴，甚至不用撒上盐和胡椒他就能吃得干干净净，剩下的漂亮毛皮可以做一件新围脖。

现在海德里希不小心碰了舒伦堡心爱的伊莱娜，他和舒伦堡怪异的友谊恐怕也要一脚踏空踩进棺木了，墓志铭上写着：“对不起，瓦尔特，我真的不是故意的。但昨晚我真的很开心。”他想象着舒伦堡拿着手枪来找他决斗的模样，把那双精致地小母鹿皮手套摔到他脸上，按照法律，律师有权发起决斗而海德里希没有这张破证所以不能接受决斗，想到这儿一股暖洋洋的满足感在胸口火烧云似的在胸口越胀越大，他拍了拍那儿仿佛要让它们留得更久，却听到了梆梆梆的动静，手上还挺疼，再一摸胸口，肋骨清晰可数，甚至不用吸一大口气。野兽的直觉告诉他有哪里不对劲，而且这和他为什么会出现在伊莱娜的床上又关。他又摸了摸自己的脸，尖下巴，高耸的颧骨，刻薄的嘴唇。他随手拔了一根头发，不够金。基本可以确定了。只需要最后走到镜子前看一眼——

“瓦尔特，怎么了？今天醒得这么早……”伊莱娜睡眼惺忪，“现在才六点呢……”

“亲爱的，我太高兴了，真的！”舒伦堡捧起伊莱娜的脸狠狠亲了一口。

“我也很高兴，你从没这样过。”

舒伦堡在干什么啊！他娶了这样温柔可爱的女人却根本懒得陪伴她逗乐她，甚至连一个吻都吝啬。

现在我是舒伦堡，海德里希心中一阵狂喜，他终于可以把长久以来的设想统统付诸实行了。

首先，他要去看看舒伦堡一直藏着掖着不让他见的儿子，也就是他的儿子。

3  
舒伦堡拒绝在家吃早饭，拒绝理发师碰他的脸——海德里希的脸，拒绝遛狗，拒绝抱那几个小崽子，好吧这一项没拒绝成，尤其是面对那样无辜的眼神。他急着抢在海德里希之前进入贝卡尔大街32号——如果他顶着海德里希的脸，那么海德里希顶着舒伦堡的脸也不奇怪。

他不等司机和副官来自己开车就往办公室赶，这种情况下看见汉斯实在太令人尴尬了。虽然他怀疑海德里希的字典里根本没有“尴尬”这个词。他还是很不习惯把驾驶座塞得这样满满当当，像把大蜘蛛装进火柴盒里。

“呃长官，您早啊，舒伦堡先生还没来上班呢。”菲林里希昨晚在办公室里通宵，现在裹着毯子捧着咖啡双眼无神。

“把今天舒伦堡的所有日程取消，所有文件送到局长办公室，禁止送给他哪怕一张纸。”他熟门熟路给自己弄了一杯咖啡，“保险箱密码，电报，账单，电话，公章，什么都不准给他。他必须一整天只能像个智障儿童一样坐在那儿流口水，你还得盯着他别让口水弄脏了地毯。”

“可是……为什么？”菲林里希就是那种会问“为什么”的笨蛋，“何况我是六处长先生的部属，直接听命于他，不能就这样背叛他。”

舒伦堡露出了笑容，无论什么笑容，呈现在海德里希的大长脸上都让人心惊肉跳：“沃尔夫，好孩子，我知道你是……让我来告诉你吧，一会儿坐在处长办公室里的那个人根本不是舒伦堡！”

菲林里希眨着眼，上下眼皮闭上的千分之一秒里浮现出舒伦堡阁下百无聊赖地坐在办公桌前，不不不这太可怕了，不可能。“可是……为什么？”他又问了一遍，尽管知道对方是吃人不吐骨头的头号野兽，但他想他还不至于被当场撕成碎片，舒伦堡回来会不高兴的。

“因为我才是舒伦堡！”他摘下手套拿在手里，看上去像拳击选手准备动真格了。

“别开玩笑了长官，我昨晚一夜没合眼，您今天一大早还要这样戏弄我，不觉得太过分了吗！”他忍不住打了个哈欠，眼角牵出几点泪来。

对于海德里希，永远没有什么是过分的。菲林里希居然寄希望于海德里希的同情心，舒伦堡不禁哀叹自己周围为什么都是这样的傻瓜，我难道没有教过你唯有利爪才能阻挡獠牙？

“您应该庆幸现在是我听到您的蠢话，而不是真正的海德里希，否则您现在就会被当场撕成碎片，他甚至不会考虑我作为部门长官的感受。他只会过来拍拍我的肩，往我手里塞上慢慢一杯白兰地说‘这不能怪我，是他太蠢，我这是在帮您打扫卫生，瞧他们把您这弄得到处是灰乎乎的傻气，现在空气清新了，说吧，您想要谁来接替他，我绝不反对’。不过鉴于您工作勤奋，如果我们这个月又能抄了几只熊的老巢，我会优先考虑用缴获的赃款给您发津贴。”

“真的吗？我是说，长官，您会知道抓了几个苏联间谍缴获多少赃款发了几笔津贴一点都不奇怪。”

“我总是非常奇怪，为什么您总是把您仅剩的那点机警用来对付自己的长官，而把毫无防备的后背留给敌人。”海德里希叹气的样子有点滑稽，但舒伦堡一点不介意海德里希看上去有多滑稽，“也就是说，我必须说点只有舒伦堡才有可能知道的事来确认我才是舒伦堡？”

“恕我直言，长官，理论上不存在舒伦堡知道但海德里希不知道的事，这是权限问题。”

海德里希的身体显然具有某种易怒的机制，比如现在，即使里面装了舒伦堡的灵魂，那双用来拉小提琴的手仍然有把咖啡杯扔出去的冲动。“您和三处的那位相处得不错，不过我不希望看到您过多地卷入跨部门社交，这很危险，尤其对您来说。他叫什么来着？苹果汽水先生？”

“别……别说了……我知道了，我能问问您是怎么变成这样的吗？”菲林里希脸色苍白。

4  
舒伦堡长了一张适合去笑的脸，甚至只是最轻微地抿一抿嘴唇都能令人发自内心地想要喜欢他，更何况他的蓝眼睛那么清澈那么无辜，这双眼睛应该属于婴儿而非冷酷无情野心勃勃的间谍头子，显然他不会用这张脸这双眼去干什么好事，海德里希自己也是骗局受害人之一。他不禁要问，舒伦堡和他那宝贝儿子到底有什么区别呢——舒伦堡身上虽然没有奶香，但他闻上去比婴儿更柔软、更需要保护——这个骗子！海德里希忍不住停下来嗅了嗅自己身上，西装很干净，没有一丝烟味，这应该归功于伊莱娜，他以野兽鼻子的名义发誓他甚至捕捉到了一丝甜味。总之，如果英格哭得不是那么厉害，他是找不到舒伦堡和他儿子的区别的。舒伦堡如果被海德里希拿着文件卷成的棒槌追在身后，只会趁野兽咆哮之时转身离开办公室，他深知沉默和背对比任何话语都更能刺痛海德里希的自尊心，但舒伦堡的小儿子——小小狐狸崽子不一样，当海德里希拿着玩具飞机追在他身后时嘴里发出飞机引擎的声音时，他只是尽情放声大哭，挥洒眼泪，舒展四肢，满地找妈妈。

抱歉，舒伦堡，我不小心把你儿子吓哭了。可海德里希怎么能想到英格完美继承了他父亲的娇弱，他爸爸小时候比他还害羞，那时他甚至不会哭出来，可以直接准备请大夫和神父了。

“你今天怎么了？怎么突然想起来要陪英格玩？看你把他吓得，他几乎快要不认得这个爸爸了。”伊莱娜虽然乐于见到她丈夫多看了儿子一眼，但她显然对结果不满意。

“我今天会早点回家的，我们晚上去海德里希家做客，我和他已经说好了。”等伊莱娜好不容易把英格哄睡着，披着舒伦堡皮的海德里希突然凑到她耳边说。

一方面海德里希窃喜着想象舒伦堡晨起时的惊恐万状，纵使他有一千个备用方案，恐怕也不会想到自己有一天会变成海德里希，另一方面他得回家去看看他的小兔崽子们有没有被冷酷的舒伦堡叔叔吓哭。他那样的少爷哪里会抱孩子呢？某种程度上大家叫他“舒伦堡宝宝”也没什么错。对海德里希来说，他的儿子是否玩够了击剑和拳击，他的女儿是否得到了足额足量的晚安吻，这是一天中的头等大事，如果舒伦堡因为他的冷漠耽搁了，那会给孩子们留下怎样的创伤啊！他绝对不允许这种事发生。所以他要押着那个小混蛋“海德里希”回家，监督他完成一个父亲应该完成的任务。

“亲爱的你快迟到了，卡纳里斯先生还在蒂尔加滕等你呢。”

“让他的矮马和短腿狗再多等一会儿也没关系，有些事我不能再等了……”海德里希拔掉了电话线，以免舒伦堡打扰他们。

于是他发现了舒伦堡的身体的第一个不如人意之处。海德里希当然看过他最重要的支持者的健康报告，毕竟他看上去活不过四十岁，先天不足后天失调造就了全保安局最厚的病历，后继无人是海德里希最应该担心的问题，至少有必要为他多买几份保险，可到哪去找如此昏聩的保险公司呢？舒伦堡难道不应该为他比女人还纤细的身体感到羞愧吗？他的体育奖章到底是怎么骗到手的？他真的是我们的日耳曼同胞吗？综上所述，海德里希一向对莉娜和舒伦堡的绯闻嗤之以鼻，太不般配了，至少从体型上来说，此等谣言唯一的作用仅仅是充当骗舒伦堡喝（毒）酒的恶作剧素材。

这时响起一阵敲门声。

海德里希又吻了吻他的新娘，慢条斯理地找裤子。

“瓦尔特你在家吗？你迟到了，也不接电话，我很担心你……”是卡纳里斯的声音，那两只蠢狗还在瞎叫唤，现在这对小畜生可得意了，除了舒伦堡的幼崽，他家没有任何四脚着地的哺乳动物，更别说海德里希那只撵着它们满院子贴地乱窜的大黑背了。

海德里希想掐死这小地精。

5  
舒伦堡把办公桌所有抽屉都上了锁，为防止那个“舒伦堡”暴力开锁，他会发现所有抽屉，无论上锁与否，都是空的。书架上的参考书虽然光看书名就不能引起海德里希的兴趣，但同样为了以防万一也被收走了，万一他拿司法参考书当凶器袭击工作人员呢？当然，电话线也全部切断了，万一他亲爱的司法部长学长打电话过来发现对方只是个不学无术的高中生呢？

现在整个办公室没有一张可供书写的纸，也没有能留下墨迹的笔，办公桌唯一的用途就是睡觉，对了至少得给海德里希留一个枕头，免得他无聊得要炸了办公室。

海德里希一般八点准时出现在办公室，这段时间足够舒伦堡处理完一晚上积压的事务，还写了一张经费追加申请表、几张人事调动申请以及授权令，准备带去海德里希的办公室盖章完事。模仿海德里希的字迹不太容易，但如果只是签名的话他还是能办到的。要是不充分利用这具身体那他未免也太傻了。舒伦堡甚至考虑过如果真正的海德里希出现在办公室里大吵大闹要怎么办，让他抄起文件夹追打下属显然不现实，提高嗓门喷人一脸吐沫星子也不符合舒伦堡的作风。他会冷静地劝告对方，“亲爱的舒伦堡，我们下班后再说这事儿好吗？”，脸上甚至带着真诚地微笑……呃也许没那么真诚，舒伦堡不确定自己能掌握海德里希的面部肌肉，它们捏起来有点太多了。

在确保万无一失后，舒伦堡独自开车前往威廉大街102号的办公室，不出意外他将要在那里度过一天，留下惊魂未定的看门狗盯紧办公室，好吧舒伦堡已经料定他盯不住了，他得找个可靠的帮手，在仔细搜索了一遍脑内存储的名单后，他决定还是对菲林里希乐观一点。

“早上好啊，长官。”汉斯•亨德里希•瑙曼冲披着海德里希皮的舒伦堡打招呼，“今天早晨我去您家接您，您夫人说您一个人开车出去了。”

“我只是去兜兜风，清醒一下头脑。”舒伦堡笑了笑随口胡说八道，他也的确需要清醒一下头脑，在面对那么稀疏的金发时，他费了许多心思才确保他们覆盖住每一块头皮。

“呃，抱歉长官……我……我并不是……并不是要责怪您什么……也不是需要什么解释……您如果想去兜风这全看您的心情……”汉斯面对和蔼可亲的海德里希一下子紧张起来。

舒伦堡突然感到莫名的悲哀：也许他不应该苛责金发野兽总是一副要生吃活人的表情，那是因为根本没有人愿意相信他的温和，与其费尽口舌解释为什么我今天心情不错不想杀人，不如绷着脸自顾自装出要杀人的样子来得容易，这样杂种们就不会议论纷纷。但舒伦堡就是舒伦堡，即使他内心气得爆炸也很难在脸上表现出来，这几乎算是习惯，于是他继续扮演心情不错的海德里希：“好吧，我们今天有很多事情要处理，尽快开始吧，对了，扬克先生还在关禁闭吗？把他放出来吧，我有事要和他说。”

“是，长官。”

舒伦堡一边用海德里希的公章在事先准备好的公文上乱戳一边感慨：果然海德里希就是不一样，这要是在六处，他得说服他们听他的，还得防着他们阳奉阴违，而不是在一秒之内说“是，长官”。不过他想了想自己，海德里希花在和舒伦堡辩论上的时间比舒伦堡和整个六处辩论加起来的时间还多。但愿海德里希不要结巴呀，否则大家都会知道舒伦堡是人假扮的。

6  
海德里希的好心情被卡纳里斯毁了，这点和他还住在海德里希的身体里时并没有什么不同，可见野兽会和鲶鱼过不去是个灵魂层面的问题。舒伦堡到底是怎么忍受这个老家伙的呢？也许他根本不需要。为了实现他们打破军事和政治情报二元制的伟大理想，海德里希做出了同样伟大的牺牲，他模仿舒伦堡用驯服乖巧的口吻说话。海德里希的身体显然更适合破口大骂，而舒伦堡则夹在这两个人男人之间安抚双方的厌恶。如果现在海德里希用舒伦堡的脸说“滚”，那这种微妙平衡就全完了。他再也不可能利用舒伦堡打听卡纳里斯，也不能利用舒伦堡给卡纳里斯下毒。

所以他说：“抱歉，海军上将先生……电话好像出了点问题，英格一大早起来就哭个不停……”

卡纳里斯很体谅他喜爱的晚辈，尤其为他终于能够融入家庭生活而倍感欣慰。“很好很好，其实你也不用总是一大早就来陪我这老头子，我总不能抢了小英格的父亲吧。伊莱娜，谢谢，面包很不错。”他接受了邀请留下来吃早餐。

“能和你一起骑马实在是件愉快的事，多呼吸新鲜空气对我的身体也有好处。”海德里希最后一次想，他快吐了，这也间接证明了舒伦堡的确是不可替代的。

“我听医生说你最近身体很不好？这样下去可不行，你得休一次长假，如果你想的话……”卡纳里斯搅拌着咖啡，勺子不经意发出叮叮的声响，听得海德里希心烦意乱。

“我没事，我还能加班，还能喝酒，海德里希还需要我。”即使舒伦堡在这里他也会说一样的话，我可没有滥用你的身体干坏事，海德里希对自己优良的道德感心满意足。“抱歉快迟到了，我得先走了，海德里希会生气的。”

“别担心，你可以告诉那头野兽说是我挽留你，你也可以去我办公室避避风头，我还有很多事想和你商量呢。”卡纳里斯笑着拍了拍他的肩，和他一起出了门，和伊莱娜亲亲热热地道别。

海德里希现在没有扮演舒伦堡的心情，他想剥了狐狸的皮。

步入32号时他注意到门房的眼神很怪，也许他们没有见过舒伦堡迟到，还一副你们都欠我一百万的表情。舒伦堡的确欠他的，血债必须肉偿。周围无处不在的窃窃私语真是太恼人了，你们难道不能像个男人一样当面说出来吗？

“我注意到今天大家都很……呃……兴奋？可以这么说。”海德里希想问出点什么。

菲林里希不知道是否应该跟他上司的上司摊牌，这样搪塞下去也不可能长久：“因为您平时从来不迟到。”

“今天突发了一些小意外，”只是我一觉醒来发现自己变成了舒伦堡，“我没耽误什么事吧？”

“没有，大家只是为您能多休息几分钟而由衷地高兴。”

海德里希一走进被扫荡过的办公室立刻就明白了，转身就走准备去找小混蛋算账。

“长官！您去哪儿！”情急之下菲林里希拉住了海德里希，也就是舒伦堡。

菲林里希得到了过肩摔，舒伦堡得到了扭伤的肌肉，海德里希得到了舒畅的灵魂。他早就想这么干了。

7  
“您居然摔了我的副官！您不知道这样的剧烈活动对我来说是一种负担吗！谢天谢地没有别人看见，否则他们又要说我虐待下属了。”

海德里希抱着手臂在办公室里走来走去，舒伦堡满不在乎地摊在沙发上。“他活该。告诉我这小子平时也这样对长官动手动脚吗？”

“没有比他更循规蹈矩的人了！”舒伦堡用海德里希的脸生气看上去就像把孩子的灵魂灌进成年人的身躯里，你以为他伸手要的是马克其实只是巧克力。“这个月您至少得再多发他一笔津贴安抚他。”好吧他只是看上去要巧克力其实还是要马克。

“再？让我看看您用我的办公设备都做了什么？”海德里希像一只真正的狐狸一样拖着三条尾巴从沙发上一跃而起扑向办公桌，“钱钱钱钱钱——什么您居然以我的名义给贝斯特写信！”以舒伦堡的身量来看，他的狂怒更像是企图咬人的兔子。海德里希把没写完的信撕的粉碎扔在地毯上，如果贝斯特在这里一定会被咬的。

“您尽管撕好了，所有这些文件我都准备了好几份，而且已经让汉斯发布出去了，现在这个时候扬克先生应该久违地呼吸上了新鲜空气。”海德里希看着另一个海德里希得意洋洋地解释自己的备用方案如同水仙看着自己的倒影。

“闭闭闭嘴！”

“原来您的结巴是心理因素造成的啊，我一直以为您是口腔发育不完全或者后天受了什么伤。”舒伦堡愉快地继续案头工作。“您觉得怎么样？我把我的秘书调给您。”

“不如您就留在这里写写画画，我替您去主持今天的例会。”海德里希玩弄着海德里希的头发，他第一次知道这些金色的毛茸茸的小东西是这样的触感，像黄金羊毛？至少对真正的舒伦堡来说是这样的。他居然嫉妒起这位年轻的伊阿宋起来，但他无从得知舒伦堡感官的标尺，他对一切享乐之物都不持赞成态度，也许这也归属其中。

“我为什么不去？”舒伦堡不好意思把舒伦堡的手从头发上拿开，也不想知道海德里希触碰他是何种感觉，他宁可无知到底也不愿落实水仙的恶名，“我今天花了比平时多一倍的时间梳头。”

“因为您恐怕去不了了。”

舒伦堡回头时突然看见自己的眼睛，啊原来我的眼睛是这样的颜色。他总是步履匆匆，只关注镜中的头发和领带，关注眼下的袖扣和鞋带，几乎都要忘了那双蓝灰色的眼睛了，那种湿漉漉的无辜和殉道者式纯洁是他最大的优势，而一点点无伤大雅的狡黠又让他有理由把越轨妄为说成调皮捣蛋。也许因为其中装填了一瓶海德里希牌烈性酒的缘故，此刻他觉得自己正注视着北德永无休止的风暴，如同那个不幸的丹麦国王不得不沦落至小岛避难，而这头野兽正把持着他的神圣岛屿。

舒伦堡凝视深渊时深渊也在凝视他，只不过那深渊是他本身。现在他不知道那些懦夫更害怕海德里希还是自己，或许两个都怕，不仅怕而且恨。有着这样眼睛的人还能是什么慈善家吗？至少舒伦堡现在尝到了死不瞑目的好处，可以替一个混蛋看看另一个混蛋的眼睛，虽然他们一如往日，但为死做足准备总是不错的。

8  
舒伦堡还是得坚持主持例会，他不会放过任何一个打压敌人的机会。他走在前面出了办公室，没想到自己居然在等候区看到了威廉•霍特尔，那个被东欧的太阳晒得黑乎乎的胖子站起来和他问候，说他本来是来找舒伦堡的。

最后他说：“舒伦堡将再也得不到您的宠爱了是吗？”

舒伦堡看不出他是窃喜还是担忧，对于这样没头没脑的问题他几乎要冷笑一声，但他还是说：“是的是的，舒伦堡将再也得不到我的宠爱。”

海德里希几乎就跟着舒伦堡的后脚出门，面对一个奥地利胖子怪异的注视几乎要再来一个过肩摔，他还是忍住了。要摔了霍特尔，舒伦堡的腰非折了不可。

“长官，有些事情——”

“我现在要去开会，结束后再说可以吗？”海德里希其实想说的是：奥地利佬的视力居然坏到了看不出自己长官急着开会的程度。最后他还是决定不给六处脆弱的生态平衡添乱，六处要是爆炸了他的秘密帝国就离崩溃不远了。

舒伦堡坐在长桌一头，海德里希坐在另一头，处长们和速记员坐在两边，气氛极其严肃。

然而这种严肃仅仅保持到海德里希——也就是舒伦堡开始讲话为止，他不懂得如何调节声带让嗓音听上去不那么像公山羊。对面的舒伦堡猛踢了一下桌子，然后意识到自己的失态，装作只是翘脚的动作过大引发的事故。

但其实没有人注意到这点，因为海德里希居然完整、无停顿地说完了一句语法规范地复杂从句，而且内容更加让人后背发凉：大家都以为海德里希会用更通俗更赤裸裸的语言斥责三处长和四处长的，大家也都以为海德里希会把让一处长和二处长尊重六处的独立地位这种话说得更委婉，大家更以为七处脆弱的独立地位没那么不堪一击。事实证明他们完全想错了，这简直是海德里希在背诵舒伦堡写的演讲稿，还背得滚瓜烂熟。

最可怕的是他们同时听到舒伦堡拗断铅笔的声音——这证明绝非幻听。缪勒甚至看见了绿色铅笔芯的残骸，他看着舒伦堡是如何带着流氓知识分子应有的笑容把两截铅笔扔椅子下装作什么事都没发生的。缪勒只猜对了一半，现在是个流氓占据了舒伦堡的身体，知识分子在海德里希身体里，如果他俩愿意手拉手那么缪勒的确能得到一个流氓知识分子。海德里希在另一头越讲越来劲，好像一辈子都没连贯地说过这么多的话。奈比趁机在桌面下塞了张纸条给奥伦多夫，又传到缪勒手上。

“谁疯了？左边的还是右边的？”

“我们。”

“所有人。”

坐在舒伦堡位置上的海德里希看得清清楚楚。原来舒伦堡并不是开会最不认真的人。

“你们听见了吗？已经是第二支铅笔了！”

“蓝的。”

9  
海德里希当然不可能在例会后就回到狐狸窝，他得继续在这儿盯着，否则舒伦堡很可能在一小时内把今年的预算全花完了。他还没来得及和他就会议内容交头接耳上几句就感受到等候区的扬克冰冷的目光。海德里希印象中自己只是关了他几天禁闭，据他了解阁楼的条件还算不错，起码和真正的惩罚比起来。我可没有把他关到北极去。霍特尔还在那里等着，看见两人经过便蹿起来，活像只肥硕的欧洲黑腹仓鼠准备攻击试图驯化他的愚蠢人类。

“长官——”

海德里希在心里从东西南北处啐了他一脸，闭上你的猪嘴，你这维也纳大舌头。

“扬克先生，您先进来吧，我们好好谈谈。至于您，霍特尔先生，我建议您今天先回去，看起来我们要谈很久。”他想用这种方式暂时缓和一下和扬克的关系，既然舒伦堡都把他放出来了，继续争吵毫无意义。

舒伦堡，也就是那个顶着海德里希脸的狐狸崽子点了点头表示同意。

各就各位后很久，三个人谁都不说话。扬克面容憔悴胡子拉碴，不过有舒伦堡关照他应该没遭什么罪，至少不会挨打挨饿。他硕大的脸盘如同要向太阳复仇的向日葵，准备对着海德里希的脸喷射果实，也许他天真地以为仅凭眼神就能让海德里希找回遗失的道德感和羞耻心——好吧，这次算他走了狗屎运，他盯着的正是舒伦堡那负重不堪的灵魂，并且起作用了。

“我很抱歉……这样……这样对待您……”舒伦堡说，平静地回望着那个从一战时就开始为国效力的老间谍。

什么你居然说抱歉？幸运的是，海德里希口袋里已经没有可供发泄的铅笔了，至少省下了一笔经费。在海德里希的认知中应该是扬克向他道歉，他胆敢忤逆野兽的意志！同时舒伦堡又将剧本置于他无法干涉之处，正明目张胆地发动叛乱呢。

“不过您也该知道，之前的确是您有些过分了。”舒伦堡语气突然冷酷起来，就像他是海德里希似的，而真正的海德里希忍不住要为这场漂亮的反转欢呼。

扬克面对这种算得上温和的责备反而流露出疲态：“我还能怎么样呢？您问我的意见，我如实相告，您又大发雷霆。”

“事实证明，应该说，是事实按照我的旨意发展了，没有出任何意外。”舒伦堡那种令人害怕的冷静呈现在海德里希的躯壳上又更增加了其迷惑性，扬克看他的眼神仿佛海德里希的腹腔中正酝酿着比此次恶毒百倍的阴谋，这又助长了舒伦堡傲慢的气势，他的眼睛望向那边的“舒伦堡”，仿佛在诉说“太令人伤心了，我亲爱的朋友竟然在怀疑我”。

“您想听什么？让我承认您终究是对的？好吧您是对的，我是错的。”他晃了晃脑袋，看了一眼高耸的吊灯，此刻它们扮演着即将劈下的利剑。

“既然您意识到了自己的错误，我也意识到了我的，我希望我们能达成长期和解。”他那副公羊嗓比任何时候都来得可信，尽管这条件对舒伦堡来说太过简陋了，但他总能施展魔力。

“我亲爱的舒伦堡，”扬克突然侧身对始终一言不发的那个家伙说，“我奉劝您，以我自身的悲剧，海德里希会榨干您最后一滴血，然后毫不留情地把您丢给他的猎狗。您这样的人应该及早抽身，我不忍心看见您在沦落得死于野兽爪下的下场。”

现在的气氛与其说是尴尬不如说是讽刺。海德里希和舒伦堡此刻是真正的命运共同体，他们曾互相在对方前进的路上埋下荆棘，同时也扎破了自己的手指，但现在为对方铺满丝绸和玫瑰花瓣才是正确的做法，否则流的是自己的血。海德里希倒是怀疑舒伦堡会榨干他的最后一滴血。这老蠢货难道以为舒伦堡是什么好人吗？好吧，他就比我看上去好上那么一点，也许两点。不过最令海德里希生气的是扬克竟敢在他们之间挑拨离间。他以为自己是谁？他远没有聪明到够格教导这条狐狸崽子！

舒伦堡也一样，他脸色苍白地看着另一个同样苍白的自己，这让他感到自身为深渊正凝望着另一个深渊，而谁会被绞进谁的利齿下仍然是未知数。

“我很遗憾，也许您需要考虑的时间。”舒伦堡依旧在确保海德里希的体面。

然而披着舒伦堡皮的海德里希显然不甘于沉默：“我亲爱的扬克，您是不是弄错了？我不能抽身，也不想抽身。”

“我怎么不知道您是这么好的演员？我原本以为那些英国人会落入您的骗局只是因为太愚蠢，现在连我自己都差点相信您是另外一个我了，就这样活生生的在我面前。”扬克走后，海德里希大大松了口气，凑到自己旁边坐下。

“糟糕的演员就喜欢表现自己，瓦尔特•舒伦堡可没有这么多台词！”舒伦堡现在可以随便发脾气而不担心被殴打了。

10  
海德里希费了好大劲才阻止舒伦堡打电话叫自己的秘书过来给他做饭。

“没有人想毒死您，千真万确！”现在他对舒伦堡的顽固程度又加深了认识，对这小小的灵魂，规则是最神圣不可侵犯的圣物，他立下的规则。

他冷笑了一声以提醒这个没良心的男人对自己做了什么：“不就是您吗？”

“您还在耿耿于怀那次玩笑吗？您道歉，我接受，就这样。”

“当然。不过，您还不会愚蠢到给自己下毒，我担心的是，想毒死海德里希的人一定比想毒死舒伦堡的人多。”

海德里希哈哈大笑，这场面是挺诡异的，文静的舒伦堡哈哈大笑：“别管那些人！”

“再说您知道我有什么忌口吗？”

“您不爱吃胡萝卜？我想总局的厨子能满足您的任何要求，他们比打字员要专业得多。”

“您没明白，很多东西，很多东西我都不能碰。”他说了两遍。

“我以前和您共进晚餐时怎么不知道。”

“那时我的情况还没像现在这样。”

“怎样？”

“我给您挑您能吃的，然后给自己挑我想吃的，这个主意怎么样？”舒伦堡不想和海德里希解释自己的身体状况，尽管他如果想知道总有办法的，就算知道了他也不会给自己放假。

“不坏。”现在是显示自己善解人意的时候了。

结果是，很坏。海德里希很后悔，这是他吃过有史以来最令人绝望的午餐，事实上他只吃了几口就要求换成和舒伦堡一样的。如果每天都是这样还不如去死，美食爱好者海德里希这么认为，所以他惊奇地发现舒伦堡还活着，虽然看上去总是一副命不久矣的样子。现在他总算知道舒伦堡过着怎样食之无味的生活了，海德里希也理解了人总是用一样东西来弥补失去的另一样东西，对于舒伦堡来说，那就是工作，就是欺骗和诡计，既然除此以外他很难享受到别的什么真正的欢愉。

舒伦堡沉浸在孩子般的喜悦中根本没注意到对面盘子中食物已经换了，他已经很久没有吃到这样富有人情味的食物了，必须这样形容——“富有人情味”，对一个从出生开始病痛不断的人来说，生活就是医生、药和漫无边际的注意事项。他羡慕海德里希的身体可以根据喜好随意选择盘中餐，要知道尽管他退了教，仍然不能改变每一口都是上帝眷顾的事实。

很快海德里希就为自己的任性付出了代价，他开始胃疼。

舒伦堡有种幸灾乐祸的快感，虽然这到底损害的是他的身体，但毕竟疼的是海德里希：“您瞧瞧，我早就告诉过您了，您呢？根本不当回事！只要我一刻不盯着您您就给我添乱！如果就在此时此刻胃酸已经侵蚀到最后一层黏膜了呢？如果做手术的那位大夫没救得了我的胃呢？我会死于大出血！天知道我桌上现在堆了多少文件等着签字。”

“我想……还没那么严重吧……”海德里希也胃疼过，但都没现在疼得厉害，而且他觉得有必要告知身体真正的主人，果然招来了一顿痛骂。

“现在您知道了吧！我过的是什么日子！您非但不帮我还嘲笑我！”

“行了，尊贵的芦苇先生，您是极度脆弱和极度智慧的完美结合，请问您带药了吗？”

“没有。我建议您现在就去医务室。”舒伦堡快速扯过一张纸写了几个药名，随后又扔进了垃圾桶，“我陪您一起去。”

11  
瑙约克斯胳膊吊在脖子上，坐在医务室的床上哼哼唧唧：“唉唉我的神经如此衰弱，必须去奥地利好好度个假。”

海德里希肯定不会同意的，但总不见得给这蠢货脚上栓个铅球——这是对铅球的侮辱，这种高智商金属块怎么能和这种单细胞生物为伍。舒伦堡只求别给自己部门添麻烦，随便瑙约克斯跑到阿尔卑斯山哪座峰头去滑雪都和自己无关，当然，经费是要严加控制的。

然而，现在情况不一样了。披着海德里希皮的舒伦堡不得不在门口就把那只暴躁的金毛猎獾犬按住（以他现在的身高简直轻而易举），瑙约克斯可不是什么獾，他的肉不仅不好吃，还缺乏营养，会引起反胃，心肌梗塞和阿尔兹海默。

“您如果现在冲进去掐断他的脖子，我会以谋杀罪被起诉的，而且由于有医生在场，他很可能会得到很好的救治。”

“那我就把医生的脖子也拧断，顺便说我早就觉得您应该换一种充满激情的生活方式。”在海德里希的世界里，“激情”显然是“激情谋杀”的缩略语。

舒伦堡示意海德里希闭嘴，然后开始报药名。

瑙约克斯听到海德里希的声音明显僵硬了一会儿，然后把被单裹紧了，小心翼翼缩到远离金发野兽的那一边去，恨不得在绷带上写上“这不是瑙约克斯，海德里希看不见我”。

“这不是瑙约克斯吗！”暂时住在舒伦堡身体里的海德里希阴阳怪气地打招呼，一屁股坐到床边，看上去他的洁癖已经完全治愈了。他把瑙约克斯的肩膀拍得铿铿作响，试图从他肺里榨出点血沫子来，可惜从二十岁开始在街头斗殴中身经百战的流氓完全感受不到威胁。

“我们的舒伦堡先生也生病了？”瑙约克斯冷淡地回应，仍然寄希望于海德里希甚至不愿意来踩他一脚。

“我以为您壮得像根木头。”舒伦堡的面部肌肉一定有自动假笑功能，假的比真的还真 。

“老实跟您说，您看我外表结实，其实里面一塌糊涂——胃溃疡——金发野兽害的，神经衰弱——金发野兽害的，还有这断胳膊——金发野兽害的。我能怎么办呢？”他长叹一声，“总之，我要去度假了，谁也别拦我。”

“没人会拦着您的。”没人会拦着一个冲向地狱的傻瓜，海德里希对陷阱挖掘工作跃跃欲试，最重要的是舒伦堡不会反对的，这是他们为数不多的共同爱好之一……可能舒伦堡并没有海德里希那样热衷？

“您不会告诉海德里希的吧？”瑙约克斯又天真地补充了一句，“希望您没在他面前说我太多坏话，事实上我过着一种清白无辜的生活，完全无愧于自己良心……”

说吧，你这16岁就辍学的文盲，“良心”这个词是怎么拼的，阳性阴性还是中性！

“我不会告诉他的，向上帝发誓。”海德里希本人已经知道了，用不着再说一遍。

一旦发现对方并没有想口出恶言贬低他的意思，瑙约克斯就越发放肆：“如果您走得开，您可以来奥地利找我，我可以教您滑雪，我滑得很好，可以这么说，比海德里希要好多了……要用那么大的屁股在雪地上保持平衡还真挺费劲……”

“那个海德里希”还在和医生和蔼可亲地交流胃病治疗方法，看起来他就要亲自上手术台操刀了。

海德里希突然感到有人拍了拍自己的脸——其实是舒伦堡的脸。瑙约克斯居然拿摸过犹太女人的手摸他的舒伦堡的脸，他一阵反胃，完全不认为是中午他不顾一切胡吃海塞的错。即使世界今天毁灭，那也一定是瑙约克斯的错。

“对了您上次那套深红色丝绸睡衣真不错，在哪儿买的？维也纳有什么商店可以买到？”瑙约克斯意味深长地看了一眼异常肿胀的下半身，似乎里面塞满了帝国马克。

“那是非卖品。”海德里希很困惑，舒伦堡是否真的有这么一套睡衣，另外他确实觉得这双手连掐死这只害虫都做不到，如果弄了一手猪血，以后他还要不要和舒伦堡握手呢？

“走吧，舒伦堡先生，医生说您的胃还有救。”舒伦堡在问题儿童海德里希做出什么惊世骇俗之举前把他从幼儿园接走了，而幼儿园里的另一个小朋友瑙约克斯在舒伦堡转向他时及时施展了隐身魔法，他把头塞进了枕头底下。现在的海德里希十分宽宏大量地装作没有看见他。

“您穿的什么睡衣？”一逮到机会海德里希就问。

“您今天早晨起床时就应该知道了。”

“是深红色的那件吗？我没注意，有那么多更吸引人的东西。”

舒伦堡对海德里希的睡衣没有任何兴趣，也不想回答海德里希的胡言乱语，但可以肯定是瑙约克斯叽叽咕咕说了些什么——听说他要去度假？很好，希望他不要回来了。


End file.
